


Leverage

by Terminallydepraved



Series: DBH: Mafia [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, mafia!au, mobster!nines, thirium pump-lingus, undercover cop!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Nines does things in his comfort zone, much to the dismay of Gavin who is the furthest from his.





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> this was the voted on fic for the month and i may have gone a little overboard with it cuz i really love this au ive made up. 
> 
> The quick run down of it is that the mob family is run by Kamski who has Connor and Nines serving as capos under him. Connor is used mostly for interrogation purposes as he's very suited to getting people to talk, but when he's not doing that he runs a speakeasy frequented by Hank, an alcoholic detective too dependent on booze and Connor's kindness to call a raid on the bar. 
> 
> Nines works alongside Connor during interrogations but more as the muscle, the one who steps in when Connor's conversations and talk isn't enough to get them what they need. He's known far and wide as a sadist and torturer, and Gavin, an undercover cop sent into the mob family to get information for the Organized Crime Task Force, is inducted under Nines as one of his underlings. Kamski suspects there's something up with Gavin and figures Nines can get him to turn, and Gavin... Well, let's just say he finds himself a bit taken with Nines and not in the way the task force might prefer him to be. This is just a snippet of the universe. If y'all like it and I feel in the mood, I'll probably do more snippets here and there and compile them as a series since I don't have enough time at all to write it out the way I might otherwise. Enjoy.

The scent of blood was heavy and thick when Gavin stumbled through another doorway. Even with the blindfold on he had a feeling he knew where he was. Grimy, metallic, the air felt almost viscous as he sucked in a half-smothered breath through the sackcloth over his head. His feet slipped a little. The floor was wet in here…

“Put him in the chair.”

Gavin’s entire body locked up tight. He knew that voice. His carefully measured inhales from before deteriorated in a second, and when strong hands latched onto his shoulders and neck, Gavin did everything he could to resist moving where he knew they were aiming to put him. People didn’t leave that chair once they were in it. Not alive, at any rate. 

“Get the fuck  _ off  _ of me,” Gavin snarled, tearing at the hands. His feet were sliding against the floor, the stone just wet enough that he couldn’t get enough traction to get free. A long suffering sigh sounded off to the side. Gavin turned his head towards it just in time to feel fingers as firm and unyielding as metal wrap around his bicep. 

“Just sit in the chair, Reed,” that cool voice repeated, yanking him out of the other guys’ hands easily. A wave of vertigo swam over Gavin as his body moved independently of his will. He lost balance and hit the back of the chair hard, losing his breath upon impact. It stunned him just long enough for that plastic prick to shackle down his wrists and ankles. When Gavin gripped the arm rests of the chair, he could feel each and every gouge mark that signaled the fingernails that had been dug into the wood. 

“Get out now,” the mob’s resident torture expert barked. “I’ll take it from here.”

“The boss said—”

Gavin let out a pained grunt as that firm, unrelenting hand seized him around the neck. It held on tight. Too tight to let Gavin keep breathing. 

“I  _ said,”  _ Nines repeated, his tone silken and filed to a razor’s edge, “that I’ll take it from here.”

The men gulped audibly. Gavin just tried to stay conscious. He barely made out the sound of their retreating footsteps over the pounding of blood in his ears. They must have left though, since Nines let go of his throat after another few seconds. Gavin sagged against the back of the seat and sucked in air, hacking and gagging a bit. God, he was going to have bruises from that if he lived long enough for them to form. 

He was quick to close his eyes when the sack was torn away a moment later. Bright, unfiltered light stung at his already watering eyes, and it took a few blinks to adjust. Gavin lifted his head and looked into the face of the android. 

“Never expected to sit here myself,” Gavin admitted, already feeling pierced through by those blue eyes. He licked at his bloodied lip nervously. Hard to believe his cover was blown not barely six months into the op. 

Nines… stared at him. Didn’t bother replying, didn’t bother telling him what he was here for or what he intended to do to him. The android stood there, stock still, and took him in like a mystery he couldn’t quite make sense of. Gavin had been in this room before. Several times, in fact, but always against the wall or by the door, watching and serving as added intimidation as Nines did his  _ work.  _ This wasn’t one of his methods.

Gavin fought back a wry smile. Maybe he was just special enough to earn a change in habit. 

“So,” he went on, finding the silence more unsettling than the restraints around his wrists. “Are you going to kill me?”

Slowly, like a hawk squaring up a mouse, Nines cocked his head to the side. He didn’t need to blink, being what he was, but he did so anyway. Just… slow. Exceedingly slow. A cat about to pounce. 

“Do you think I brought you here to kill?” the android finally asked, his voice low and as unaffected as it ever was. “Do you think you deserve to be killed?”

Gavin’s eyes widened slightly. This was a game they were playing. Did Nines know he was a mole or didn’t he? The mob could suspect something. This could be a test of faith in a way, seeing if a little pressure would make Gavin squeal on his own. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and made sure to keep breathing. Nines wasn’t going to be fooled easily. The damn android could sense if he was lying; he’d seen it in action before. 

He needed to play this carefully. 

“I think you want something from me,” Gavin deflected, shifting higher in his chair to mask how fast his heart was beating. He’d never expected to get landed with someone like Nines, the mob’s resident cleaner, and it was proving now to be a lesson in quick thinking. “Those guys that grabbed me. They weren’t Kamski’s guys. You’re the one who wanted me brought here and you used your men to see it happen.” Gavin rolled his eyes a little and huffed. “You know where I live, Nines. If you wanted me dead you would’ve gotten me in my sleep.”

The barest hint of a smile teased Nines’s impassive face. He took a step away from Gavin’s chair and began to circle him instead. The hair on the back of Gavin’s neck stood on end. Fuck, it was like having a wolf at your back, waiting to pounce when you least expected it.

A few footsteps sounded. Gavin relaxed a little, turning his head to take in how Nines was against the wall where his supplies were kept. His big leather bag full of tools and knives, the sorts of toys only a gangster could amass without being labeled a psychopath or a sadist. Though, thinking back on it… Gavin licked the blood from his lips. There was no ruling out that Nines was either. He’d seen first hand the kinds of fucked up shit Nines did in this place. Maybe he intended to cut Gavin up regardless. 

“How long have we known each other?”

The question was loud in the quiet of the room. Gavin sucked on his teeth and let out a breath. Nines wasn’t looking at him. He had his hands buried in that bag, shuffling things around. “Six months,” Gavin said. “Give or take.”

“Wrong.” Nines looked over his shoulder, expression unreadable. “It’s been six months and thirteen days.”

Gavin wanted to bark out that he wasn’t  _ wrong,  _ that Nines was just being a pedantic bastard, but he held his tongue, eyes locked to the sight of the android’s hand. It was barely visible over the lip of the bag, but he could just make out the ivory handle of a blade Gavin knew all too well from the sessions he’d sat in for. For the life of him, he couldn’t tell if Nines had brought him here to question or to murder. Both seemed just as likely as the other. 

Nines turned around. Gavin relaxed a little when the knife didn’t come with him. 

“You were put under my supervision six months and thirteen days ago,” Nines recited, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was only now that Gavin really got a good look at him. He was dressed down from how he normally presented when in front of underlings. Hell, he’d even opted to wear loafers instead of the ratty old shoes he took to wearing when he knew he’d be getting bloody. Nines took in an unnecessary breath, straining the material of his black silk shirt. “We have spent considerable time together since then.”

“Yeah…” and none of that time was making this any easier to understand. “Is that… all you wanted to tell me?” Gavin tried, yanking a little at the restraints. He stopped immediately when Nines pushed off the wall and started coming closer. Nines was insanely unpredictable. Sure, he had his ticks, his carefully contrived parameters and priorities, but the way he got from A to B? Completely random, completely left to chance. Gavin tried to keep calm. 

There was no telling just yet whether Nines knew he was a snitch. 

“You can be fairly insightful when you feel like it, Gavin,” said the android. Gavin began to sweat, unsure if it were more unsettling to have Nines using his first name or his last. “Insightful and observant.”

“Sounds like you’re complimenting me,” he murmured, regretting it instantly when Nines wrapped his big hand around his throat from behind. Not to choke him this time. No, Gavin could still breathe. The fingers were just collaring him, pressing against his adam’s apple gently as a warning… No, as incentive. Gavin let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes forward. “Didn’t think you the type.”

When Nines spoke again, his lips were close enough to Gavin’s ear to tousle his hair. 

“I’m not, Gavin,” the android whispered. “But you’re different.”

Gavin shivered. His skin prickled where Nines touched. His heart hammered in his chest. Fuck. This didn’t look good. 

“Different?” he tried, aiming for casual but coming up short somewhere along the way. God, he prayed he wouldn’t end up in the harbor after this. “How do you figure that?”

“Because…” The words tickled. They made Gavin shiver. “You look at me.”

Mortification quickly overshadowed the fear. Gavin’s eyes went wide. He choked on his own spit. A thousand excuses fought it out for supremacy on his tongue. Holy fucking shit, he didn’t know how to handle  _ this  _ of all things. 

“Oh,” he said, his voice cracking a little. “Sorry.”

A nose nuzzled the side of his head. Gavin’s heart pounded a little louder, filling the silence that stretched on a bit longer than he felt was warranted. Did… Did Nines not care? Was he… Oh, holy fucking shit. 

Did Nines  _ like  _ him?

It was… It was a crazy thing to think, right? He’d worked with Nines for the entirety of his op so far, and though he liked to think they were familiar with one another, he’d hardly consider them… whatever this was. Nuzzling and… and fucking midnight kidnappings that were probably the mafia assassin version of a  _ date.  _ Sure, Nines had probably caught him staring. How could he not? Nines was hot, even covered in blood. And maybe Gavin had a thing for danger, for wanting to stick his dick in crazy, but—

The wet plane of a tongue ran up the side of his cheek, catching on his stubble. Gavin’s brain short circuited entirely. A soft, broken sound fell from his lips. Nines pulled away just far enough to bury his nose in his hair once more. 

“I like how you look at me,” Nines murmured into his hair. The hand still curled around Gavin’s throat squeezed a little, maybe just to feel how Gavin swallowed. To count the rings in his trachea holding his airway open. To feel how easily they could be crushed, and resisting the urge to do just that. “No one looks at me the way you do.”

Gavin… was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot, because his response to this situation wasn’t fear or disgust or panic, but arousal. Heat flooded his body as the blood began rushing dowards. He shivered and pressed against Nines’s firm fingers, wishing he could do something more than just take it. 

“What do you want?” Gavin asked, his voice tight and low. He tried to turn his head to look at Nines, but the android just tightened down on his throat, warning him to keep facing forward. Gavin gasped, laughing brokenly. “If… you wanted to fuck… should’ve… just said.”

And just like that, the hand disappeared. Nines pulled away from Gavin, leaving him cold. Gavin sagged forward and struggled to catch his breath, only lifting his head to look for the android when Nines didn’t immediately walk back around to face him. He wiped his mouth on his shoulder and turned his head. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever been propositioned in a murder room before,” Gavin muttered, stiffening a bit when he saw Nines’s hands bracketing his shoulders on the back rest of the chair. “That is what you’re trying to do, right?” It was… Frankly, it was unreasonably hard to tell. 

A reply wasn’t forthcoming. Nines stared intently at the wall, ignoring Gavin as he tried to get his attention. The android’s LED was yellow—had been for longer than Gavin had ever seen it be. This situation wasn’t at all in his wheelhouse, Gavin figured. He was out of his element and struggling put it back into familiar territory, but it just wouldn’t stick. 

Things wouldn’t move along if Gavin didn’t give them a nudge. Jesus fuck, this was such a weird situation. 

“I’m… into it, you know,” Gavin muttered, and it was his turn to avoid eye contact as Nines looked down at him instantly. Gavin shifted uneasily in his seat, sweating a little under the scrutiny. “You said it before; I stare at you. If you wanted to fuck, all you had to do was ask.”

“...Really?”

Gavin chanced a glance upwards. A mistake. Now that he was looking, he couldn’t look away. Gavin lost his breath, caught in the wake of those cool, bottomless blue eyes. Nines seemed… sheepish. Unsure. But so fucking hopeful. Fuck. He really wanted this. He wanted it so much but wasn’t sure how to ask for it. 

Licking at his lips, Gavin managed a nod. “Come around front,” he croaked. “I wanna see you.”

A bluish tint teased Nines’s cheekbones. A… blush? Nines’s LED finally turned blue as well. He nodded slowly, inching his way around the chair until he stood in front of Gavin, positioned between his legs. Close enough to feel but not nearly close enough to touch. Gavin instinctively pulled and tugged at the restraints. He wanted to be closer. Much closer than this. 

“What now?” Nines whispered. His fingers curled into fists at his sides. 

“Get on your knees,” Gavin ordered, sounding much more solid and sure than he felt. Nines seemed to crave the assurance of a command. “You want me, don’t you? Show me how much you want me.”

They maintained eye contact, neither one of them daring to look away while they… while they were doing whatever it was this was supposed to be. Having sex, Gavin supposed, but if this were foreplay it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his life, and he’d been in a frat during college. Nines slowly lowered himself to his knees, fucking  _ crawling  _ between Gavin’s thighs. With his ankles strapped down, he was in the perfect position for something like this. Nines could get as close as he wanted, and Gavin would just have to sit and take it. 

“You uh… You look pretty good down there,” Gavin muttered, his voice going low and rough without his permission. Fuck, this was getting him hot and bothered. Nines was too sexy, and he’d known it from day one that this was something he’d kill to have if it didn’t kill him first chasing it. 

“Do I?” Nines murmured, finally breaking their staring contest to stare at Gavin’s crotch. His LED went yellow. Processing… 

Gavin gave a full body twitch when Nines put his hands on his zipper. He grunted, face as hot as the sun, and nodded. “Insanely,” he grunted. He couldn’t help but buck his hips a little, more than desperate to be free of his jeans already. 

Somehow, inexplicably, Nines managed to take out his dick without touching an undue amount. Gavin desperately wished otherwise. Something about this situation had him aching already, be it the danger or just the thought of having someone like Nines, like Nines “The Butcher” RK900 on his knees and making as if to suck his fucking cock. Fuck, Gavin was in over his head. They hadn’t prepped him for this possibility when they sat him down with the file on this op. 

His cock twitched against his thigh. Nines cocked his head and fucking stared at it, his fingers still lingering on the base. The way he held it… It wasn’t a confident grip. It wasn’t even tight or firm. Just the fingertips against his shaft, the thumb tracing the vein on the underside as if he were curious about how it all worked. 

Gavin looked at Nines between his thighs. Yeah, there was something very… unsure… about the way Nines was holding him. The realization hit him hard. It took root in the pit of his stomach, hot and heavy and so very, very wanting it to be true. 

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Nines’s sharp, pointed teeth. He did know he couldn’t let those touch his dick, right?

Nines blinked slowly and opened his mouth, thick strands of thirium spit snapping wetly. He ran his tongue along the sharp line of his upper teeth, along his double incisors and then back towards the molars. His hand closed firmly around Gavin’s cock when it started to twitch. Nines met his gaze. An answer never came. 

“Okay,” Gavin wheezed, shifting impatiently in his seat. “Okay, okay, okay. God…” Since when was he turned on by a bear trap of a mouth near his dick? “Just be careful, alright? Neither of us will have much fun if you bite my fucking dick off.”

Instead of a reply, Nines just leaned forward and nuzzled his cock with his lips. It was… inquisitive. Curious and shy. Gavin shook and sucked in a harsh breath through his nose. Those shiny, wet teeth bumped against his cock head, the lips a teasing softness that had him aching. “Good, good,” he wheezed, hoping Nines didn’t mind the commentary. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold it back short of being gagged. “God, babe, that’s good. Don’t be shy; open up. Let me fuck your pretty little mouth.”

“You… think I’m pretty?” Nines whispered, the first thing he’d said in awhile. His clear blue eyes were like chips of ice in this grimy, filthy place. They sent fire down Gavin’s spine. 

“Baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Gavin swore, rocking his hips upwards. “Stop teasing. I’ll praise you all you want once you’re on me.”

To be honest, Gavin half expected to get slapped or stabbed for a line like that. He figured prideful android like Nines, he’d just protest the patronizing and get back at him for it in full, but… No. No, Nines didn’t react like that at all. His LED settled on a bright yellow color and a pale blue flush tinted his pale cheeks. He opened his mouth once more and kissed the head of Gavin’s cock. It was just a prelude though, and only lasted a split second. By the next he was parting his lips, finally giving Gavin what he wanted. 

Nines’s mouth was… Jesus Christ, it was good. His tongue was soft and his lips softer, everything warm and plush. And why? Why was it any of those things? Who the fuck designed an android meant for killing with a mouth like this? Gavin bucked upwards and tried not to let his imagination run wild on him. Nines sucking off his prisoners like this, pulling every truth from their lips in exchange for the promise of more. God, Gavin would tell him anything he wanted if he asked right now. Could some engineer really be that much of a pervert? 

Nines sensed his distraction. He went even deeper to punish Gavin for it, pressing his nose to Gavin’s hip bone as he sheathed the dick in his throat. Gavin threw back his head and shook, letting out a pitiful groan that echoed off the wet walls around them. He wasn’t going to last long like this. Nines was too fucking hot, and that mouth of his was too fucking good. 

“Yeah, you like that? You like my fat fucking cock in your mouth?” Gavin forced himself to watch, to see just how deep Nines could take him. So damn deep. All the way to the base, his soft tongue tracing the vein with every bob of his perfect head. “So damn sexy. You hear that?” he asked, bucking his hips to make sure. Nines glanced up, cheeks still that pale blue. “You’re so damn sexy. A sexy fucking slut. God, baby, I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard, make you drunk on the taste.”

Nines’s LED flashed red. He pulled off with a wet, filthy sound and let Gavin’s cock rest against his cheek. With his eyes closed and his face that flustered blue, he looked so fucking used. “Gavin,” he whispered, hiding his face for a moment in Gavin’s thigh. His artificial breath tickled the skin there, inciting an unintentional shiver. “That’s lewd.”

Lewd? Fucking  _ lewd?  _ Oh, he’d show him fucking lewd. “Come here,” Gavin grunted, wishing he could just knot his fingers in the android’s hair and yank him where he wanted him to go. These damn restraints were the fucking worst. “I want to see you.”

Nines blinked. He licked at his lips and then looked at the ground. The LED on his temple cycled yellow. “What do you mean?” he asked, voice not even slightly rasped or wrecked from the beating it just got. “Can’t you see me right now?”

Gavin rolled his head on the backrest and looked up at the ceiling as he laughed. A weak laugh, but a laugh all the same. “God, you’re so fucking innocent,” he breathed, struggling to equate this with the Nines he knew. That cold-blooded killer who’d rip off a man’s ear in response to an ill-timed insult. Fuck. What was he even doing, encouraging this? 

But Nines was watching him with wide, expectant eyes, waiting on him to tell him what to do. Gavin swallowed his doubts, his worries, and told himself to live in the moment. That’s what they’d all said back during the briefings for this op; you’d be put in situations you’d never expect to encounter, but rolling with them would save your life. Don’t think. Just act. Maybe this wasn’t quite what the task force had meant by that, but the principle was the same. Gavin had a noted sadist, murderer, and mafia capo between his thighs right now. Whether Nines was sucking his dick or tearing it off, Gavin needed to make sure he kept his cover in place. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, his mouth long gone dry. “Straddle me. Take off your clothes.” He almost expected Nines to slap him or balk, but Gavin just lost his breath another way when the android followed his every command. Nines rose with sinuous grace, towering above him. With his dick still out, Gavin felt… helpless. 

And then Nines began to strip, and everything went out the window from there. 

The shirt went first as Nines slotted his knees in the space left between Gavin’s thighs and the armrests of the seat. Slender, nimble fingers opened the buttons in a flash, and the flutter of expensive silk overshadowed the sound of Gavin’s mind stuttering to a stop with an inaudible screech. Nines put his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, lowering himself into his lap. He was entirely too big for this kind of thing, but he wore it beautifully regardless. 

“Oh, holy shit,” Gavin whispered, eyes roving along the miles of pale, perfect skin in front of him. Somehow the shitty fluorescent bulbs above them couldn’t succeed in making Nines look washed out. Unlike some of the other androids Gavin had seen shirtless or naked, Nines didn’t bother hiding his thirium pump core. It sat prim and proper in his sternum, locked in with shiny metal spider hooks around the edges. Added security to keep it in place, maybe. Gavin wouldn’t begin to pretend to know. Instead, he instinctively yanked on the restraints holding his wrists to the chair. 

“Fuck, baby,” Gavin whined, leaning his head forward to touch him in any way he could. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Nines said nothing. His LED was cycling yellow, his eyes taking in Gavin but ignoring his gaze. He lifted a hand and placed it on Gavin’s shoulder. He gave a squeeze and then began to move. 

A thumb to Gavin’s temple, fingers against a pressure point beneath his chin. Nines touched him oddly, inquisitive and nearly off putting, and it was only when he drew a line behind Gavin’s ear that Gavin realized Nines was focusing on his weakest areas. The parts of his body most susceptible to pain, to damage. The places where—if this really were torture—he’d focus his attention in order to make Gavin scream. Gavin shuddered and rocked even harder against Nines’s thigh. The fucking android didn’t know where else to touch him. He only knew how to hurt, and he put what he knew to work now, only gently in hopes that it might accomplish something in his favor. 

“I can’t… let you fuck me,” Nines said, his voice nearly startling Gavin after the silence. Nines retracted his hands and put them to Gavin’s collar, unzipping the jacket he’d had on before those assholes grabbed him. 

Gavin leaned forward and drew his lips along the cool edge of Nines’s pump casing. He glanced up and raised a brow. “You don’t want it?” he asked, making sure to keep his tone light. He wasn’t about to force the issue, especially when Nines was so out of his element. 

The casing against his lips grew hotter. Nines froze, his body intensely flushed. “That isn’t… it,” he said slowly, holding Gavin’s face to his chest. To keep him from looking at him, Gavin first thought, but as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the metal, he realized it was something else. Nines let out a weak groan that rattled through his chest. Something slick began to coat Gavin’s lips. 

“Oh, so you do want my dick,” Gavin huffed, grinning as he realized that this was a sensitive part for the android. He licked at it again and sucked at one of the spider hooks, pulling a full body shiver from Nines. “Then what’s the problem?”

It took Nines a moment to respond. He yanked at Gavin’s hair and slowly, reluctantly, pulled his head away from his dripping core. Despite him obviously wanting Gavin’s attention, Nines kept his eyes to the floor. “I’m not equipped for that,” he said with faux calm. He gave the barest hint of a glance Gavin’s way as if to judge how he’d take it. “My primary purpose was not to integrate with humans.”

“That’s fine,” Gavin said after a moment of silence. He hadn’t expected it… but then again, he probably should have. He’d seen plenty of androids these days with those sorts of parts. Hell, human and android relationships weren’t nearly as unheard of now as they had been just five years ago, but it still made sense that someone like Nines, built for a purpose and damn good at it, wouldn’t have been made with the same in mind. 

Gavin licked at his lips, tasting thirium. “Do you still want to feel good?” 

Nines stared at him for a moment, his LED cycling yellow. A flicker or two of red, and then it settled. The android looked at the floor. He nodded. 

God, he was so fucking coy. It was the last thing Gavin ever expected him to be, but fuck if it wasn’t working for him. The disparity between the cold, cool exterior, the impassive killer he was around others and this… Fuck. Fucking hell. “Take off your pants then,” Gavin wheezed, his dick twitching against his stomach. “Let me fucking touch you.” He’d go fucking insane if he had to wait any longer.

He damn near went insane regardless as Nines moved to do just that. The android was… Fuck, he was so shy now. He refused to look at Gavin as he went up onto his knees, putting one foot back onto the floor as he unbuckled his belt first and then unzipped his fitted slacks. Gavin licked at his lips, mouth parched, and didn’t bother hiding how he stared. Nines wore nothing beneath the trousers. Nothing at all, so once they were down and Nines had stepped out of them…

There was nothing at all to hide the full picture of Nines exposed.

And he was… fucking  _ perfect. _

Sculpted muscle, a beautifully tapered waist. Gavin let out a weak whine as his eyes traveled lower, lingering on the adonis belt of his hips and the strong, muscled sight of his bare thighs tensing as Nines took back up his seat on Gavin’s lap. His groin was smooth. Perfectly smooth, still that same pale peach like the rest of his skin, only lacking any form of distinguishing marks that one might expect to find below the belt. Nines shifted on his knees and lowered himself back down, closing his eyes with a bit of a jump when Gavin’s cock fell squarely between his legs, rubbing wetly against the space. Gavin huffed out the ghost of a gasp. He watched Nines carefully, wondering just how sensitive he could get there. 

“Can you feel that?” he asked in a low, husky voice, rocking his hips to grant them both a bit of friction. “You’ve got pleasure sensors still in your coding, right? Turn them up. All the way.”

“You’re still interested in continuing?” Nines murmured. The only indication that he was intending to obey came in the form of his LED cycling yellow. Processing, processing— Ah, there. They were on now. Gavin could tell easily. The look in the android’s eyes changed, the hard lines of his face softening as he was assaulted on all sides by sensory information. Nines pitched forward and let out a low groan. His hands clamped down on Gavin’s shoulders, his eyes wide with something he probably hadn’t felt before. 

Gavin could barely fucking stand the sight. He barked out a laugh and bucked upwards furiously, grinding himself against that smooth skin just to hear that moan again. He dipped his head forwards and ran his tongue messily along the bottom edge of Nines’s core pump. “Damn fucking straight I am,” he hissed. “I’m so fucking hard for you that I could scream.”

It was hard to tell what made Nines shiver. His voice or the rocking, graceless thrusts. The mouth on his core seemed to be in the running as well, and Nines seemed to struggle to make sense of any of it. He let out a weak, helpless whine and plastered himself to Gavin’s front, chasing all the stimuli he could get. The chair groaned loudly in protest, but they were both past caring if it broke. Gavin sank his teeth into the flesh and metal, and just focused on hanging on. 

There was just so much fucking  _ skin.  _ Nines was big, beautiful, straddling his lap and Gavin? Gavin was fucking strapped to a goddamn chair, unable to touch any of it. He bit out a growl and pulled his head away, something Nines immediately protested. 

“Untie me,” he grunted, yanking against the straps hard. He looked Nines in the eye, biting his lip hard enough to bleed when he saw how those blue eyes were absolutely drunk with lust. “Let me fucking touch you.”

Nines let got of his shoulders and grabbed his wrists in an instant. More pleasure, more touching— it didn’t seem to matter how Nines got it now so long as he got it. With one harsh jerk, Nines tore the leather straps from the wooden armrests. Gavin would have bruises on his wrists from it, but he couldn’t give a fuck about it right now. He ripped his hands from Nines’s and wrapped them around the android’s thick thighs, squeezing the smooth, warm flesh before going for his ass next. Every inch of him felt perfect. Silky and soft, corded with hard muscle but still so… so goddamn  _ plush. _ Thirium dripped from Gavin’s chin as he speared his tongue into the hairline cracks surrounding the core. Nines was so fucking wet and Gavin couldn’t even fuck him through it. 

“God, baby,” Gavin groaned, spreading Nines’s ass just to feel it in his hands. “Wanna fuck you. Wanna pump you so full of my cum that you’ll taste it.” That fat fucking ass. Christ, it would feel so good. Nines bouncing on his dick, squeezing and twisting. An android wouldn’t get tired. He could ride Gavin until they were both just spent messes on the floor. Fuck, if only. If only he could have that. 

Nines seemed to share the sentiment. His body was hot, almost too hot to touch, panels of his projected skin bleeding away around his ribs as he lost the fight to stay in control. He grinded himself against Gavin’s dick, rocking it against his smooth groin until his movements began to stutter and shake. His head pitched forward and fell on Gavin’s shoulder. Every moan he gave went directly into Gavin’s ear, a show for him and him alone. 

He was close and Gavin was too. Gavin sucked in a breath of air and let go of Nines’s ass. He cupped Nines between the legs with one hand and wrapped his fingers around the core with the other, rubbing and fondling both places until Nines stopped moving entirely. The bright, piercing red light on Nines’s temple shined behind Gavin’s eyelids. The android let out a weak cry and locked up in his lap, pale blue thirium leaking down his chest in a sudden gush that told Gavin well enough what’d he’d just gotten Nines to do. 

“Oh, fucking shit, babe,” he groaned, wrapping his hand around his dick to push himself over that edge as well. Slick with the thirium as it was, his hand felt almost as good as what he imagined Nines might be. “Shit, shit,  _ shit.”  _

He came against Nines’s thigh and groin, painting it white on top of the shiny exoskeleton speckling Nines all over. Gavin threw back his head and sagged weakly against the chair. The air was thick when he breathed it in, and Nines, heavy as fuck Nines, didn’t make it any easier. Gavin tilted his head to the side and pressed a wet, clumsy kiss to the android’s cheek anyway. After a fuck like that, he figured Nines deserved a bit of a break. 

Time was impossible to measure in a place designed to reject the concept. Gavin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nines’s waist, content to wait it out. The android hadn’t so much as moved since his orgasm, but bit by bit his skin began to return to normal, his body cooling back down from the white-hot fever pitch he’d worked himself up to. The LED went from red to yellow, and then to blue. Nines shifted an inch, pressing his lips to Gavin’s chin as if mimicking what Gavin had done to him before. 

“I overheated,” Nines whispered in a crackling voice. Gavin cracked an eye open at that, but relaxed once he realized that it was just a side effect of whatever state Nines had put himself into during his little afterglow. Even as he spoke, his voice began to even out. “My thermal regulators were forced to compensate.” 

Gavin ran a hand lazily down Nines’s spine, tapping his fingers at the last remaining spots of white peeking through the pale peach he normally wore. “That what this was about?” he mumbled. 

Nines nodded, giving him another soft kiss to the cheek. “Ventilation access,” he explained. “My status has returned to normal now.”

Fascinating. Gavin grunted intelligently and turned towards Nines’s next innocuous kiss, catching his lips with his own before the android could process his intention. 

Nines had never been kissed before. It was obvious right away, and Gavin tried to will away the flutter of warmth he felt at the thought as he tangled his fingers in the android’s hair and deepened it all the more. The sharp points of Nines’s teeth grazed his tongue every now and again. The kiss turned to copper heat. Gavin pulled away when he couldn’t put off breathing any longer. 

For a moment, all that filled the room was the sound of dripping water from a leaky pipe and the harsh, uneven rasp of Gavin trying and failing to catch his breath. Nines buried his face in Gavin’s neck, arms around the chair back as if trying to hide. Gavin sagged beneath his weight, his warmth, putting up with the clinginess for the time being. It kept Nines from seeing the stupid, dopey ass grin on his face at any rate. God, that had been a good orgasm. 

“You know,” he said, breaking the silence, “if you really wanted my dick that bad, you could’ve just said something. Kidnapping me and shoving a bag over my head was a little bit overkill.” Not to mention the beating those assholes had given him in between. Though… maybe that had happened since he fought back. 

Nines lifted his head and pressed kisses to Gavin’s cheek and hair. “I did what I knew how to do,” he murmured, and maybe his face felt a little warmer when it brushed Gavin’s. Did androids get embarrassed? They must since Nines kept at an angle that dissuaded Gavin from getting a closer look. “It worked. Let’s leave it at that.”

Gavin laughed and tilted his head to the side. Nines explored his skin, kissing and nipping and sucking with that soft tongue of his. How many men had given up the ghost in this very chair, to this very android? Their blood stained the cement beneath Gavin’s feet, but all he could think about was the cum they’d added to the mess. 

Fuck, it was going to suck having to turn Nines in once this was all said and done. 

“Gavin?”

Gavin blinked. Nines was looking at him now, all bright blue eyes and pouty lips that sat a bit oddly on his stern looking face. His gut did a somersault. Fuck. 

“Yeah?”

Nines licked his lips and smiled. The first smile Gavin had ever seen him make. “Thank you for trusting me,” he said, nuzzling Gavin with his cheek once more. “I want to do this again. Do you?”

Oh,  _ fuck.  _

Gavin let out a wheeze of a laugh and wrapped his arms around Nines, holding his face to his neck so he couldn’t see the expression on his face. It’d give him away in a heartbeat if he did. “Yeah,” he said against his better judgement. He was in enemy territory, sitting in a chair stained with dead men’s blood. He held Nines a little tighter and closed his eyes. “I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahah that was really lewd, as Nines would say. I hope yall liked it! if you did, consider leaving a nice comment and following me on twitter for more dbh madness @tdcloud_writes, and also checking out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud. until next time!


End file.
